everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rainbows
The Rainbows is a band started by Kanani Ānuenue and Ampiji Serpent primarily composed of children of rainbow-related gods, but exceptions can be made and they are very open to new members off stage and on stage. (If you do want an OC to join, contact either Phoeni, Sings, or just use the comments.) Members During EAH On Stage # Kanani Ānuenue (Founder): Ukelele, Guitar, Vocals # Ampiji Serpent (Founder): Lead Vocals #Anita Weddo: Keyboard #Yalissa Liang: Drums, Bass #Ziazan Cuchaviva: Accordion, Organ, Cello Off Stage #Rehema Dendera: Makeup #Ruben Arco: Production Designer #Islander Rainbows: Songwriters #Dele Jakuta: Special Effects #Narcissa "Narcy" Lake: Manager #Amorette J. Cupid: Costume Designer After EAH On Stage # Kanani Ānuenue (Founder): Ukelele, Guitar, Vocals # Ampiji Serpent (Founder): Lead Vocals #Anita Weddo: Keyboard #Yalissa Liang: Drums, Bass #Keshet Serpent: Guitar #Amitola Serpent-Ānuenue: Ukelele, Backing Vocals Off Stage #Rehema Dendera: Makeup #Ruben Arco: Production Designer #Islander Rainbows: Songwriters #Dele Jakuta: Special Effects #Narcissa "Narcy" Lake: Manager #Arcus Ānuenue: Backup Drums And Assistant Technician. Songs The Things We Do For Love Chorus: The things we do for love, Think about the things we do for love Love drives us all crazy Or at least slightly Down the weirdness spectrum But you'll understand, one day About, the things we do for love Verse 1: Sittin' alone on the staircase Knowing you'll come over sometime, Just there, just waiting Time is killing you You wanna play, but hey She's comin' over Verse 2: Watchin' friends enjoy a game And they ask you to come and play Your sweetheart says no So you sway away But it's worth it Because you get to see her smile Verse 3: You read in the books About sacrifices from love And people meant for each other By the heavens above They're all so sweet It makes you eat up that story But is it real? Chorus 2x Let Me Fly Chorus: Let me fly Just let me fly High into the sky with my rainbow at my side Just let me soar Through that open door Verse 1: Don't pressure me Don't hate on me I'm already dyin' From stress and tiredness Leave me alone Verse 2: My rainbow, he helped me Get through that phase And I think of it, ever-ry day It's as if, he's inviting me to the skies on a magical rainbow ride (Chorus 2x) Fickle Verse 1: Love’s, a fickle thing Oh, Of course it can bring Joy, but there’s also sorrow As it may just leave you tomorrow Chorus: Like a bee Flying flower to flower Love may not Have that staying power So it’s as fickle as a flirt It may heal, it may hurt But you don’ know, and can’t read, it’s mind Just accept it’s fickle Can be mean, Can be kind It’s just fickle Bridge: Oh oh ooooh oh oh Verse 2: You put your soul Into someone else And they reject you That’s how it may roll That’s the thing Verse 3: Life can be cruel, and so is love But it’s totally changeable If you look, there’s a rainbow up above And life still irresistible… Chorus x1 Verse 4: Sacrificing, your Blood, sweat and tears And telling them All your fears Can be dangerous, I warn you Especially if they, have a history of betrayal So if they’re loving, just continue Verse 5: But there’s someone out there For everyone No need to be suffering, from a broken heart Go out there, just have fun One day you’ll meet your missing part Chorus x2 Rainbow Tears Verse 1 You know those moments in your life, when everything, is difficult It's as if the world was flipped by strife And the rainbow colors grow darker... as water starts to flow... Bridge Tears streaming down your face As emotions explode, within you Unweary of your body Sniffling and sobbing Ragged breathing As your emotions explode... Oh, oh, oh Chorus Red, the fierce color of anger Orange, the bolder color of joy Yellow, remembering the beloved Green, jealousy and envy Blue, sad from the bottom of your heart Purple, possibly pride and ambition Bridge Tears streaming down your face As emotions explode, within you Unweary of your body Sniffling and sobbing Ragged breathing As your emotions explode... Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Rap/ Verse 2, 3 & 4 Crying helps us all cope With pain, grief, etc It's a natural part o' life Can't you see? A bridge o' water That's just what a rainbow is When your emotions falter There's still a ray of hope Rainbows are formed from liquids Of tears, love, and sweat A rainbow was first formed When sun and rain met Chorus Red, the fierce color of anger Orange, the bolder color of joy Yellow, remembering the beloved Green, jealousy and envy Blue, sad from the bottom of your heart Purple, possibly pride and ambition Verse 5 Tears and rainbows and love All are one of the same And that's how it was made by heaven above Perfection No one can make themselves perfect There's only room to improve Everyone can grow Life is fluid and makes you adapt Nothing is perfect, even a rainbow No one can make themselves perfect There's only room to improve Everyone can grow We're always students, always learning Nothing is perfect, even a rainbow No one can make themselves perfect There's only room to improve Everyone can grow You can't prune to perfection Nothing is perfect, even a rainbow No one can make themselves perfect There's only room to improve Everyone can grow Everyone is already pretty swell Nothing is perfect, even a rainbow No one can make themselves perfect There's only room to improve Everyone can grow So no need to feel bad Nothing is perfect, even a rainbow Guilt Pre-Chorus Why do you affect me so strongly Why do appear in my head Why do you still think of me You're makin' me feel guilt with every step Chorus I'm too humane, don't you know that I feel bad that I won you over I got over you pretty quick Yet you're sure you'll stick around I still feel bad, I'm too humble I feel guilt, that you're still not over me Verse 1 It started with just a class Sitting next to each other Our hearts then were as pure as glass You won me over, with your smile And I'm addicted now Verse 2 New grade, new start Walkin' with an open heart Met new guys Made some friends You still like me Your love just never ends Verse 3 I take you on again Our ship becomes a thing We grow new talents You draw and I sing Then you go away And leave me finally Pre-Chorus Why do you affect me so strongly Why do appear in my head Why do you still think of me You're makin' me feel guilt with every step Chorus x2 Was It Not Enough? There are bad words and dark themes in this song, as it was supposed to have been written at a time of grief. I would say it's 13+, but I'm 10... 'This song is still 13+! '(Song) Raindrops Look around, at the azure skies As raindrops, raindrops start to fly Across the clouds, trees, and me There's thousands of things I see Chorus Wonders, wonders Incredible, amazing things The melody of raindrop just wants to sing Loud and proud Just look inside The fruit of clouds Wonders, wonders Concealed within The rainbows of raindrops Kaleidoscope of butterflies Fields of tulips galore The breeze of a woodpecker's sighs Dancers twirling, audience wanting more Dragons, phoenix, unicorn Flocks of pegasi, airborne Jokers, clowns, drunk on a swing Robins and sparrows softly singing Fight with fire, pick the briar Bunnies hopping, lions running, Bugs in amber, starlight’s blessings The collide of galaxies Bridge Wishes, hopes, and dreams Are not always what they seem Chorus x2 Bifrost (Verse 1) Richard of York gave battle in vain Little girl Trying to keep from going insane She goes ooh ah why'd you lie Ooh ah why you tryna ruin my life Ooh ah why'd you lie Always being hit by the boys in blue Little girl Got problems that always seem to accrue She goes ooh ah why'd you lie Ooh ah why you tryna ruin my life Ooh ah why'd you lie (Pre-Chorus) But is she in the wrong is she in the right She just trying to keep alive she don't wanna die tonight So who's gonna be little girl's ally this time (Chorus) All this melee is making me zany I don't wanna be your Bifrost, hey Sick and done of being your Bifrost, hey All this feud is making me loon You don't really need a Bifrost, hey Fix your problems, spare the Bifrost, hey (Verse 2) Gloomy girl walks back home in vain Rainbows Her's got a little sun but a lot of rain She goes ooh ah, you're evil Ooh ah, what's with all the vitriol Ooh ah, you're evil (Pre-Chorus) But is she in the wrong is she the right She just wanna keep alive she don't wanna die tonight So who's gonna be gloomy girl's ally this time (Chorus) All this melee is making me crazy I don't wanna be your Bifrost, hey Sick and done of being your bifrost All this feud is making me loon You don't really need a Bifrost, hey Fix your problems spare the Bifrost, hey (Bridge) Ooh ah, why'd you lie Ooh ah, why you tryna ruin my life Ooh ah, why'd you lie She goes, ooh ah, why'd you evil Why you tryna ruin my vitriol You're a lie (Chorus) All this melee is making me crazy I don't wanna be your Bifrost, hey Sick and done of being your Bifrost, hey All this feud is making me loon You don't really need a Bifrost, hey Fix your problems spare the Bifrost, hey Trivia * The band started as a duo composed of Kanani and Ampiji. * Phoenix writes most of the songs from her life but shifts it. * The songs aren't the best, and Phoenix knows that. * Phoenix can sing every song. And has made a mini version of the chorus of Let Me Fly on GarageBand * After EAH, The Rainbows release an album called A Bundle Of Rainbows, that comprises of Fickle, Rainbow Tears, The Things We Do For Love, Perfection, and Let Me Fly. * A second album is then released before their world tour, the album named A Second Bundle Of Rainbows, and the tour being named The Rainbows World Tour. * Everyone who joins owns a necklace made by Kanani from painted pieces of wood and old ukelele strings. * Guilt was written by Yalissa. * Raindrops is the song Yalissa was singing when Laqueesha met/saw her for the first time. * Kanani, Ampiji, Anita, and Ruben are kids of rainbow-related kids, while * Rehema and Dele are on due to friendships. Category:Groups Category:School Groups